


Rest After Work

by SubtextEquals



Series: Agron and Nasir's Romantic Dramedy [6]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron returns home from work only to find that Nasir isn't exactly waiting for him. In fact, he's passed out in bed.</p><p>Set in a series but can be read on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest After Work

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wouldn't continue the series and that's mostly right? This is just a small ficlet so it doesn't count and I'm sticking to that.
> 
> It's set before the The Rest of Our Lives.

For Nasir’s first week of work, one would have thought they would go easy on him.

He’d lined the job up before graduating, which Agron thought was a major stroke of luck considering how long it had taken him to get employed. So far though, Nasir was having a rough time adjusting. The ER was pretty harrowing, he figured, at least from the stories Nasir would come back with.

Today Nasir had to wake up earlier than Agron, who had barely been awake for the kiss he’d been given. And, unless everything had gone to hell, he would be back at home now while Agron was sitting in the office wishing he had a job that was on his feet and had some life and death consequences.

Finally, he got back home and closed and locked the door behind him.

“Nasir? How did it go?” He walked further into the house and not only did he hear no answer but the living room was empty. He checked the dining room and the kitchen. “Nasir?”

Nothing.

His car was parked outside. He’d clearly been back so…

Agron made his way to their bedroom and slowly opened the door. Nasir was flat on his stomach, arms holding the pillow in place, which he’d crushed the side of his face against. One of his legs was straight and the other was bent and his knee poked out over the side of the bed. But on his face was a look of total peace, found at last in sleep.

Agron smiled and walked over to the bed, easing himself over Nasir so he could lie down on the other side. He grabbed Nasir’s legs and gently pulled them closer to him, so no part of them was off the bed.

“Mm.” Nasir started to turn onto his side but Agron placed a hand on his shoulder and pressed him back down.

Agron kissed his neck. “Long day?”

“Mm… yes.” Nasir’s voice was faint.

“Go back to sleep.” Agron curled up around Nasir, spreading his body out over Nasir’s side, laying on top of him just enough not to crush him.

After a moment, Nasir pushed himself up. Agron had to move away as Nasir rolled onto his side before blindly reaching back for Agron. Agron took his hand, pressed his body against Nasir’s, and placed their joined hands over Nasir’s stomach. Nasir made another small noise as Agron buried his face in Nasir’s hair. And together they fell asleep.


End file.
